


Feline bodyguard

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cat, F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Journey, Married Couple, Protectiveness, Rebirth, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Sometimes a bobyguard can be a trusted pet
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Feline bodyguard

It was not planned that Ancalagon would come along with them to the nearest city when Dior and Nimloth could not postpone their necessary errands there, but the cat had been asleep in the carriage when their had started the journey and it was far too late to return home when the married couple discovered the free passenger. 

“We will not be able to return home before dark if we turns around now! And surely it would be preferable to not have to stay overnight at a inn…” 

Neither one liked the idea of staying longer than necessary in the city. The whole Second Kinslaying had left a deep fear of huge crowds for them, because of the very real terror of a enemy attacking from behind. Besides, it would not be the first time someone recognized Dior as his parents' son and tried something that placed him in the spotlight of unwanted attention from the people around him. 

“Anca better stay around us, so we will not have to run across the city and seach for him…” 

Hopefully it would not happen anything. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

A few hours later, Dior was almost done with what he needed to get in the city, items that could not be found in the village nearest to their home. No one had raised a eyebrow over that he had a hood over his head, there was some dark clouds in the distance that could promise rain later during the night and there was a surprising chilly wind for being late spring. 

“Strange...I swear that I saw some people with the dialect of Doriath not long ago…as courtiers, they would realize my identity at once if they saw my face, but...it is a little odd that they have not tried to come closer...”

Only when Dior looked over a shoulder quickly, did he understand what kept the former courtiers at a safe distance: 

Ancalagon was shadowing him, like a big, furry bodyguard despite that this city were a place the huge cat had never visited before. Did Ancalagon perhaps sense that both his owners did not actually like being here, and that Dior were the one who needed someone to keep him out of danger?

“You really are one of Oromë's mysterious long-lived animals, are you not, Anca? That would explain how smart you are, and where Celegorm managed to got you for us last summer.” 

The feline did not answer, naturally, but instead hissed a warning at the courtiers when they passed a little too close for Dior to feel safe about being able to pass by unnoticed. Ancalagon was a huge cat, which seemed to help making him seem scarier for those more used to the smaller cat breeds. 

  
  


Thankfully Nimloth soon arrived, finished with her needed stuff as well, and together they hurried back to the carriage. 

“Come on, Anca, we do not want you to be left here alone without knowing which way to return home.” 

The feline accepted some small fresh fishes as a snack to eat during the journey back home from Nimloth, so his owners could know that he was in the carriage when the horses started to move. And she also agreed with Dior that Ancalagon had been a good bodyguard without needing to fight. 


End file.
